


Gunmetal Dreams

by Arcturius



Category: Appleseed
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Mind Control, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturius/pseuds/Arcturius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex Machina - Deunan and the others are facing off against Halcon. Things go terribly wrong. The Intruders must be assimilated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mental Contamination

Deunan, Tereus, and Briareos stood, guns poised, in the core of the Halcon headquarters. In the center of the black metal room, a large metal machine slowly began to open like a flower, light flooding the room.

“What is that?” Deunan whispered, clutching her weapon tightly.

As the jagged petals folded into the floor, the soft luxurious clinking of notched metals sliding together filled their ears, and they saw what looked to be a writhing mass of wrist-thick metal cords emerge, each tendril tipped with short, sharp, needle-like protrusion. As the cords parted, the floor glowed red, and they could see that the cords were connected to... a standing female form

This figure had no legs; the same cords that sprouted in tens out of her back spiraled from her waist into a hole in the floor. In fact, her upper body was only metal as far as the eye could see. The only human part of her was her face and her neck. Her face was wreathed with wires, and her features were ashen grey. Her face was familiar… it was…

Deunan gasped. “Oh my god… It’s Xander.”

“Kesner…” Briareos muttered. “…What have you done?”

“Good To See You Again, Briareos.” Xander said in a brushed metal voice, and as she spoke, two huge sections of the wall on either side of the Hecatonchires extended swiftly. He threw his arms up as the plates slammed into him. As he struggled to keep them from crushing him, dozens of the same metal cords that surrounded Xander erupted from the two panels and plunged into Briareos’ metal body. He screamed out in pain as they punctured his armor and lodged there, holding him immobile.

Deunan shouted his name and rushed towards him, but a pack of the cables flew towards her, slamming into her and throwing her backwards where she hit the ground hard. The air rushed out of her lungs as she let out a grunt.

“Deunan!” Tereus shouted. With a snarl, he turned and leveled his gun at Xander.

“Go Ahead And Shoot.” Xander said calmly, the shadow of a smile almost twisting the edges of her lips. “Just Be Aware That If You Kill Me, All The Ones Who Have Merged With Halcon Will Be Lost Forever.” Her eyes shifted to Briareos, still struggling to keep from being crushed. “That Of Course Would Include The Hecatonchires As Well.”

Tereus hesitated, fury still etched across his face. His finger held steady on the trigger, but he did not shoot.

Deunan weakly lifted herself onto her knees, still catching her breath. “What are we going to do?” She said, as she stood and also lifted her gun to point at Xander. “How are going to stop this thing?”

“That Would Be Impossible,” Xander said, without inflection. “Surrender Yourselves Now, And Become One With Halcon.”

As she said the last, a group of the coils broke away from those surrounding her and extended towards Deunan at blinding speed. Deunan sprinted, jumped, and twisted, dodging the first two narrowly, and shot the third upon hitting the ground, the metallic tendril knocked off course. She spun again, kicking the next two out of the way, and paused, leveling her gun again, trying to get a steady shot.

As she was aiming, more cables flew toward her. They wrapped around her thigh as her gun went off, wildly missing the mark as she was pulled off her feet and hurled backwards. She cried out as she landed hard once again on the hard metal floor of the room.

“Deunan!” Tereus yelled again, his gun still extended. But before he could react, another group of the coils collided with his chest, lifting him off the ground and sending him sprawling.

Deunan could hear the slow, menacing clinking of the cables getting louder, and she dragged her eyes open just to see one of them strike forward into her shoulder viciously, lodging in her armor and piercing her skin. Deunan grunted and flinched, her eyes screwing up with the pain. When another cable slammed into her thigh, she cried out and her body tried to pull away but the cords held her fast against the ground.

"It Is Foolish To Try To Fight Me, Deunan Knutes", Xander's voice echoed through the small chamber. Deunan groaned and she struggled to raise her head. Just as she did, the cables holding her down detached themselves and another slid under her, grabbing her waist and spinning her around. She landed sprawling face-down against the cool metal and her head rang as it collided with the floor.

"Halcon Has Access To Power Beyond Your Imagination. You Will Be A Part Of Something Much Greater Than Yourself."

Cables wrapped around Deunan's wrists, dragging her off the ground to hang limply before the gaze of the metal woman. Deunan ached all over, and her strength was fading, but she grit her teeth and shouted, "Fuck Halcon! I'm going to end this madness, even if it means ending you, Xander!"

Xander stared unblinkingly at the suspended warrior, seemingly unfazed. "You Exhibit A Powerful Will, Deunan. You Will Make Halcon That Much Stronger If You Give Yourself To Me."

"I... Will... NEVER... Belong... To Halcon..." Deunan spit at Xander.

"A Pity You Will Not Acquiece Immediately. No Matter. You Will Simply Need To Be Convinced First."

As Xander was speaking, Deunan saw two new cables extend towards her, mind-blowingly quickly. She just managed to see two razor-thin wires extend from the centers like whips before they began spinning rapidly in dizzying patterns, circling her. The whips spun towards and around her body, too fast to see, but Deunan could feel the air rushing by on her bare skin as the whips passed, dancing in intricate swirls.

_Wait... my bare skin?!_

Deunan looked down at her body, just as her armor and undergarments fell in shreds to the ground beneath her feet. She was naked, and she could see and feel goosebumps raising on her skin, and her nipples hardening in the chill air of the chamber. She growled and looked back up at the woman as the whip-knife cables retreated back into the writhing mass of metal. Two different ones shot forward, slithering along the ground until they paused under Deunan's suspended body. They suddenly lunged towards her, and before Deunan could summon the energy to kick them away, they had each coiled tightly around one of her bare legs, holding them immobile. Deunan shivered at the cold sensation of the notched metal sliding against her skin.

She struggled against her bounds, but they held her fast. As she twisted, trying to wriggle her legs out of the coils, the cables began slowly pulling outwards on each limb, stretching her arms and pulling her legs apart. She cried out and tensed as best she could, expecting for Xander to try to rib her apart limb by limb. Just before she was stretched to an uncomfortable level, however, the pressure stopped and the cables held her there, motionless in the air, spread-eagled obscenely. She tested her restraints again, but she had almost no movement now, except a very slight amount of rotation in her hips and torso. The chill of the room sent tendrils of cold air sliding against her chest and neck, making her shiver again.

Xander tilted her head, her eyes impassively roving over Deunan's exposed body. The nude girl grimaced and stared the metallic woman down, refusing to be cowed despite her humiliating position. When Xander spoke, Deunan noticed out of the corner of her eye that a single cable had detached itself from the plates holding Briareos and was extending towards her midriff, snaking slowly through the air.

"Time Might Have Been Saved If You Had Been More Compliant And Accepting Of Halcon's Dominance And Power. While It Is Impossible For You To Resist Forever, A Localized Infiltration And Subversion Of Your Defenses Will Accelerate Your Assimilation Into Halcon."

The cable had reached her immobilized form now, and was sliding against the apex of her inner thigh. She grit her teeth as the cool metal notches slid along her skin, just a hairsbreadth shy of her exposed genitals and curved, pressing hard into the flesh of her buttocks and moving upwards.

As the cable began to slide up her back, words burst from her throat, born from a desperate determination.

"You can never break me, Xander!"

A smile appeared on Xander's pale face then. A cold, metallic, humorless smile that gave Deunan no doubts about her remaining humanity.

"I Don't Need To. The Hecatonchires Will."

_Briareos?_

Suddenly, she felt the cable plunge into the skin at the base of her skull. She could feel a cold liquid spread over her skin... the pinprick of a needle...

_No_...

The cold was spreading... She was submerged in liquid metal... She could feel it spreading over her legs... Her chest... It filled her lungs, her ears, her nose... It was _inside_ her...

_No...._

She was falling into darkness, into cold...

Falling...

...

.

 

  
  
"Deunan?"

Deunan's eyes flew open and one hand flew to the gun at her hip as she leapt up from the hard concrete ground into a fighter's stance, gun-cocked in front of her, aiming at...

Briareos stood in front of her, an eyebrow cocked and a smile on his face as he raised his arms in mock surrender. "You got me, little Cat. I surrender."

Deunan glanced around the alleyway, eyes roving for signs of danger as she said, "Where is she, Briareos? Where did she go?"

Her partner's smile faded. Deunan noticed his body tense almost imperceptibly and a hand drop to hover near his revolver as he glanced around quickly. Still, a confused look was written across his handsome, tanned face as he looked back at her. "Who, Deunan? We're alone. I just took a look around."

Deunan noticed her gun was still pointed at Briareos, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she lowered it slowly. She looked around again, the spectre of danger hovering over her mind. Her senses still told her that something was wrong... She shook her head, "I... I don't know... It was... I can't remember."

Briareos' body relaxed as he grinned again and stepped over to her. "It was just a dream, Deunan. You're safe, remember?”

Deunan did remember. She remembered entering the city of Tyr on foot with Briareos yesterday, at 14:00. She remembered shutting off their com lines and stealing quickly and quietly through the ruins of that once-great city. She remembered the ambush that was waiting for them in the city square. She definitely remembered kicking the asses of each and every rogue cyborg group that had had the misfortune to ambush her and Briareos. She remembered continuing on, before deciding to take a break while the sun was still out in the dilapidated carcass of a building of some sort. She remembered Briareos offering to take watch as she tried to catch a quick rest. Of course she remembered.

“No, Briareos,” she said, hanging her head with a sigh. “We’re not safe. We’ll never be completely safe in this world any longer. There’s always someone after you, always someone watching. There’s always someone who wants you, who’s trying to use you…”

“Well, you’re right about that to some degree,” Briareos laughed. He stepped forward, holstering his gun. “You’re not safe. Not as long as I’m around.”

Deunan glanced up, startled. “What? Bri, I don—“.

With a sudden movement, too fast for Deunan to see, too close to react to, her partner grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall behind her.

“I’m after you, Deunan. I want you,” he pressed her body against hers, pinning her to the wall as his head dipped to her neck. “I. Want. You. Deunan, “ he growled between his licks. “And I definitely want…” His head tilted up and his next words were hot against her ear as he breathed, “to USE you.”

Deunan closed her eyes and breathed in relief, arching her back and pressing herself against her lover. She thought she could feel his girth, already hard as metal, pressing against her stomach, but maybe it was just his gun. She struggled fruitlessly against his hands holding her wrists above her head and reveled in the sensation of being overpowered. She knew already that she had no chance of breaking his grip. He was only holding her wrists but it felt like her whole body was held captive. Fuck, he always turned her on so easily. She let her head fall back and let out a quiet moan as Briareos began to nibble his way down her neck, lightly licking her skin after every punishing bite.

“Briareos, this is really NOT the time,” she hissed.

“Proper timing is essential,” Briareos intoned as his teeth reached the neckline of her suit, reciting one of the lessons they had pounded into them by the Special Weapons and Tactics arm of LAPD SWAT. “You win battles by intuiting the enemy's timing, and utilizing a timing which the enemy does not expect.”

Suddenly Deunan found his gorgeous eyes staring right into hers, challenging her, holding her captive.  Deunan could feel her body catch on fire almost instantly.

“Now, I’m positive you didn’t expect this kind of tactical advance just this moment, so I’m pretty sure I’m going to win this battle.” Deunan dropped her eyes submissively; unable to stand up to the electricity in his gaze any longer. “Besides, you may not have expected it, but by now I’m sure you’re _ready_!”

With that word, his knee shot up, pressing and grinding into the crotch of her bodysuit. She gasped in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed, her hips moving against him. She could feel her own wetness against the material and it only stoked the flames inside her. Briareos let out a furious, animalistic growl and in a flash he had her throat between his teeth. Deunan’s body went rigid, her eyes flying open. _Holy fuck…_ Briareos has never been this wild. She could feel the wetness literally starting to drip down her leg and her whole body ached with a need it seemed she had never felt quite as strongly as just then.

The seconds passed, Deunan pinned against the wall, body tight as a board, with Briareos’s strong arms holding her wrists against the stone wall, and his teeth around her trachea. Besides their intensely heightened breathing, neither moved a muscle, his hot breath and tongue right against her skin. Deunan imagined what it must feel like for Briareos to be able to feel her pulse against his tongue. A spark of fear kindled in her, and she suddenly felt apprehensive. This was her partner, her lover… he would never do anything to harm her… right?

Just as she was thinking this, Briareos’ teeth tightened almost imperceptibly. Deunan’s belly fluttered with fear, but she had realized what he wanted. She held on to her trust for him as she let the fear and the desire consume her, and she relaxed her body, her eyes closing, and her arms falling limp in his grasp. She succumbed to him, to his power over her. Briareos’ teeth unclasped from around her neck and his hands let go of her wrists, letting her arms fall to her sides helplessly as he took a step back from her. She stood straight, but her head and eyes were downcast. She knew she couldn’t meet his stare.

After a moment, he spoke, his voice gravelly and thick with desire, “Take off your suit.”

It was the first order Briareos had given her in a long time. _How… long, again?_ It didn’t matter. She obeyed, and her hands went to the zipper in the back of her military bodysuit. She knew this was wrong, knew that they shouldn’t be doing this, not here. They weren’t safe. Someone could come any moment and ambush them again… But these thoughts weren’t sticking in her head. She found it much easier to think about how turned on it made her that she could see Briareos’ hardness distinctly outlined against his leg by the tight material of the suits, how wet her pussy felt, or how she was almost sure Briareos could see her engorged nipples poking through her suit.

She unzipped herself slowly, her heightened senses enjoying the feel of the suit releasing its hold on her. And with it, Deunan could feel her worries slipping away. She was tense all the time, she had taught herself never to relax, to always expect danger… but it felt so good to give in to it, to trust in Briareos and to let go of her worries. She felt ready to give herself to him… but he’d have to take her first, of course.  
She stepped out of the material that was bunched around her feet and kicked it to the side, within a moment’s reach if something happened.

She was naked now, her lean, muscled body fully on display for her lover. She had large, full, D-sized breasts, tipped with small dark nipples, a muscular, slim abdomen, and a short tuft of soft blonde hair above her pink, exposed slit, which was already so wet that she felt a trickle begin to roll down her thigh. Her legs were slim, powerful, and long. She tended to think of them as her most attractive assets. She thought she could still feel something long and cold against the inside of her thigh, but an instant’s glance told her she was imagining it. Though she still did not look him in the eye, she could almost feel his hungry gaze sweeping every inch of her, from the red bite marks on her neck to the moisture emanating from her sex. Her embarrassment and shame at being controlled so easily was all just fuel for the fire. There was no breeze, but she could feel the goosebumps rise all over her body from the slight chill of Tyr, starkly contrasting to the heat within her body.

Within just a few moments, Briareos had shed his suit as well. Since the suits were designed to be worn without undergarments, his hard cock was now fully exposed, standing up at an angle from his body. Just the sight of it, the red, engorged head and the thick vein-covered shaft made Deunan’s knees feel weak. She could feel her clit pulse slightly in anticipation. She stood stock still, her hands at her sides, her head lowered, and her eyes firmly fixed on his penis as she awaited his next order.

Briareos reached down and picked up a revolver off the floor from his discarded bodysuit and cocked it, holding it out in front of him with one hand, pointing directly at Deunan. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock. She searched his eyes, but all she saw was a dark, smoldering lust, overwhelming and all-consuming.

“Suck it”.

Deunan’s brow furrowed at those words and she opened her mouth to express her confusion but he cut her off, “Suck my gun, _Cat_.”

His forceful, purely sexual use of his pet name for her sent her reeling mentally. She realized what this was; what he was demanding of her. He wanted to see how much she trusted him, how much she was willing to put in his hands. She had known for a long, long time that she trusted Briareos with her life, and while some deep unquenchable instinct advised her not to submit, she forced it down. She trusted him fully, and completely. She was his, through and through.

She stepped forward slowly, her eyes locked with Briareos' as she stepped until the gun was an less than an inch away from her lips. Her heat was pounding incredibly hard, and she felt lightheaded. Never breaking eye contact with him, she allowed herself to fall deep into his fiery eyes, and her tongue slowly slipped through her lips and licked the cold metal of the gun barrel.

A rumbling sound of triumph and approval came from Briareos’ muscled chest as she began to lick the end of the gun again and again, running her tongue over the smooth, icy metal. He was holding it at just the right height, and his hand was remarkably stable. She had noticed his finger wasn’t on the trigger, which relaxed her… somewhat.

With a last burst of courage, resolve, and love, she opened her mouth slowly—never breaking away from Briareos’ eyes—and took the whole barrel of the small revolver into her mouth. As her lips wrapped around the steel, just barely small enough to fit in her mouth, a storm of emotions was building up inside of her. Her natural, primal instinct for self-preservation was fighting with her lust and her trust in this man, and as she overcame her fear and survival instinct she was falling into new depths of excitement and lust. She was giving herself to him completely, fully realizing his power over her. And gods, it felt so indescribably incredible.

As her head began to bob back and forth on his gun, she knew she was stoking his manhood into a raging inferno by submitting so wholly to him. She made her movements even faster, licking the tip of the gun and letting her saliva coat the metal until it shone as her spit was dripping down to the floor. Her sucking became even more obscenely sexual, and she began to make audible sucking sounds, and quiet moaning. She knew there must be a puddle of her juices under her feet, and she could feel an orgasm building inside her without any stimulation. She felt that the instant he let something touch her clit, the instant he gave her permission to cum, she could probably have the strongest orgasm of her life.

Her eyes flickered down to Briareos' cock, and she was pleased to see it bobbing and twitching with his heightened heartbeat, a drop of precum beginning to form at the tip. Deunan wanted that cock inside her so badly. She wanted to be ravaged, to be fucked. When her eyes came up to meet his, she realized he'd seen her glance. His eyes narrowed and it sent shivers through her and she let out a little whimper through the metal filling her mouth, moving faster to try to please him, her tongue licking over the opening that tasted slightly like gunpowder and oil.

"Good kitty, good kitty." Briareos' low voice rumbled. She moaned obscenely loudly at that, her heated voice echoing around the abandoned building, more saliva dripping from her mouth as she took the gun into her mouth again and again.

"Do you want my cock, Cat? Do you want me to let you to cum all over my cock?"

"Mmmnnmnhh", Deunan moaned and nodded, her hands clenched at her side, fingers itching to be wrapped around his cock or running over her own pussy. Her breaths were coming in fast and raggedly, tongue flying over the metal lodged in her mouth, performing all the tricks she knew he loved when she serviced him.

"Too bad. Right now, this is about what I want." He chided, and pulled the gun from her mouth. She gasped, standing ready for whatever he wished, legs noticeably trembling from anticipation. Spit was running out of the corners of her mouth, down her chin, and droplets were falling down onto her heaving breasts. She was glad he'd moved on from the gun. It turned her on, but even with all of her training and experience it was still more than a little worrying having a weapon like that pointed at you, much less putting it in your mouth. No matter who was pointing it at you.

He stepped forward placing his other hand’s open palm on her flat stomach, and she whimpered at his touch. She had to try so hard to keep from pushing it down lower with her hand to where she needed it. He didn't move it up or down, though, he simply pushed slowly, leading her body back to the wall behind her until she was pressed up against the rough bricks.

Briareos quickly slapped the inside of each thigh with the gun. She understood what he meant and spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy to the open air of the alley and his gaze.

He flipped the gun around in his hand and reached forward with his fingers, suddenly grasping her hardened nipples in a vice-like grip. She gasped and grit her teeth as pain and pleasure tore through her body. Her hands flew up on instinct to fend him off, but a sharp word pierced her instinctual movement.

"STAY."

She swallowed, and lowered her hands slowly back to her sides, leaving his fingers twisting her nipples, tugging on her small breasts. _Fuck._ If anyone else dared try doing the things she let Briareos do to her…. but that was why she loved it; only he could see this side of her. He moved his hands up and pulled, and Deunan's mouth dropped open as she arched her back forward to alleviate the sharp pain. But he knew she liked it rough, and the pain was stoking the fire in her. He pulled her nipples viciously until her breasts were taut, her fingertips gripping the rough wall behind her to keep from falling forward. Every breath sent shocks of pain through her. She knew she had a high pain tolerance, but her nipples were sensitive and she was close to begging him to stop. She knew that's what he wanted, though, so she bit her lip. She'd make him earn every inch of her submission.

He kept a firm grip of her, holding her on her tiptoes as the seconds ticked by. The pain was growing to unbearable levels. Deunan shut her eyes. She needed to be fucked, screw the consequences. Her lips opened and behind clenched teeth she said softly, "Bri, ple--"

**BLAM!!!!!!**

She jumped, pain lancing through her chest again. _A gunshot?_ In a flash her hands were up at her chest, twisting Briareos' wrists just enough for his hold on her to release. Her nipples throbbed as blood returned to them but she was too preoccupied with the gunshot to notice. _Did we miss someone? Did someone sneak in while we were fooling around? Shit, my gear is so fucking far away._

She tried to dodge to the side to her gun, but collided with Briareos' arm, which had shot out in her way. She glanced at him, and shouted, "Briareos! We've been found! We need to run! We need to... What the hell?"

Briareos was standing in front of her, his outstretched arms and large muscular frame blocking her way, hard member standing erect, his face grimaced with what looked like annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder. And... behind him... about 10 feet down the alley... stood _another_ Briareos.

This one was wearing a high-tech armor suit with headgear, his arms outstretched, a smoking gun clutched in his shaking hands. His features made him look like he might be even slightly… older somehow. Blood was dripping from his hair and running down his face, which looked panicked and furious. Her eyes met his. He was shouting something at her, his mouth opening and closing, but she couldn't hear anything. She felt dizzy. Her vision shook and she felt cold.

"Briareos... What? How? ...Who...?"

As she watched, too stunned to move, the clothed Briareos glanced away in alarm directly at the blank alley wall… seemingly at something behind or beyond it that only he could see, and his gun went off twice, pointed right at the bricks. But she didn't hear the shots this time. Suddenly he flew off his feet, seemingly hit from the side, but there was nothing... No one else in the alley. She expected him... It... to collide with the alley wall, but he just went through it as if it didn't exist, disappearing from sight.

"TERE...!?" She paused, confused as to what exactly she had been about to say, then turned to the naked man in front of her, "Did you see that? Who was that? What's going on?!"

Briareos didn't say a word. Suddenly her face reeled to the side as he slapped her, hard. She gasped. It took a second for the pain to reach her, and he in that time he swiftly grabbed the back of her neck ( _coldmetalneedledanger_ ), kicked her legs open, and with an incredibly smooth, mechanical motion, shoved two whole fingers directly into her sopping wet pussy.

"AhhhhhHhhhhHhhh!!" She almost shouted, but it left her throat as a strong moan. Her knees buckled and her weight fell onto his hand against her labia, pushing his fingers even farther into her. She couldn't take it, she was going to come. She was still so wet from his earlier teasing, but his thick fingers filled her up to the brim. The pleasure had burst into her like an explosion. She gasped, gripping the arm that was holding her neck and the one pushing up inside her. They were cold, his muscles taut and steely.

"FuckBrithisisn't... the time..." She panted, "We... Needto... nnnoooOOOOO" She screamed as he suddenly pressed his body into hers, supporting her weight against the wall, pulling his fingers out of her, and shoving them back in harshly over and over in rapid succession, like a jackhammer. Her body bucked as she came, _hard_ , her muscles spasming around him as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She was clenching, _clenching_ against his pounding fingers, her mouth opened in a silent moan.

He didn't slow down though, he just curled his fingers and moved his arm even faster, his fingers mercilessly filling her, reaching deep, deep inside her. Faster than she thought an arm could move. She couldn't even think coherently, the pleasure was so blinding, the sensation completely overwhelming. She was so wet, wet enough that even this onslaught was smooth and painless. She could feel something rising in her, threatening to drown her. His fingers were sliding impossibly fast in and out of her sopping hole. She couldn't even distinguish his movements, anymore, it just felt like a metal rod was ravaging her, pressing hard against her g-spot. He moved his thumb so that it pushed against her clit every time he thrusted into her, and she lost it completely.   

She vaguely noticed that she was letting out a keening wail now, her eyes scrunched up tightly, all of her nerves and mind focused on the feelings coursing through her. His fingers and hand were slapping against her wet flesh fast enough to sound like a vibrator, his fingers reaching and pressing deep into her, into her, into her, into her, and his thumb flitting rapidly, relentlessly against her swollen clit.

A wave, a tsunami, was building inside her. Too much, _too much_.

She couldn’t handle it. It was growing, she was going to drown in it. _Fuck_. It was going to come _out_ of her. It grew, it grew… it _swelled_ … she was lost in it… It peaked…

She felt all the muscles in her body relax for half of an instant, and she knew what was coming. Deunan tried to scream but no sound came out this time as a second orgasm tore through her, and as it seemed like every single muscle in her body contracted tightly—so tightly—in ecstasy. Nerves overloading, her legs shook involuntarily. She felt like she was peeing. She dimly saw liquid squirting out of her pussy, over and over, drenching Briareos' palm and arm, too much to believe.  

He lowered her weight back onto her own feet, but she was still coming, the waves of ecstasy making her body heave and tremble slightly, and she collapsed onto her knees and hands in front of him. She was breathing heavily, shuddering through the aftermath of her orgasms. Her vision was clearing, she must have almost blacked out. She could feel the liquid running down her legs, beading on the hard metal flo-- She blinked, and found herself looking at the rough concrete ground of the alley again. She could have sworn it had just been a brushed metal surface. Her knees weren’t even skinned from the impact. Panting, she shakily pushed herself off of her hands to sit back on her heels. Something hard and warm slapped her lightly on the cheek. Briareos stood before her, rubbing his cock on the side of her face. She glanced up into his face, but there was no smile there. No mocking grin, no warm spark in his eyes. He grabbed his cock and pushed it against her lips insistently, the pre-cum streaking across her face and cheek. His hand went to her short blonde hair, grabbing a fistful roughly and holding her head steady.

Something was definitely wrong. Briareos has never been like this with her. He’d played with her fantasies before and they’d had an amazing time playing master and servant, but it was always a give and take. There were some lines they didn’t cross and even if he was shouting at her, or hitting her, she could always somehow feel the affection and love behind his voice, and see it in his eyes. She trusted him, no matter what they were doing, and she had always given her consent because of that. This wasn’t like that. There was no emotion in his face, but that wasn’t the problem. It was the lack of emotion… in _him_. Behind his face, behind his eyes… there was nothing. This wasn’t Briareos. It was his body all right, but he was missing. Like a machine, without a soul.  

A shiver ran through Deunan that was distinctly unpleasurable. She opened her mouth for him and Briareos slid his hot cock into her. She left her hands dangling at her sides, seemingly submissive and obedient as he twisted his fingers in her hair and began rocking back and forth, fucking her face. It was huge, larger than she.... remembered. She could barely get her jaws wide enough that her teeth wouldn't scrape his skin. Her tongue played with the bottom of his shaft as she began trying to think of her next move. Both of his hands were now in her hair, which meant he’d already dropped the gun. She tilted her head, twisting her mouth and tongue around his pumping cock, gagging slightly as his large girth was thrust down her throat. Her eyes watered but she had a weak gag-reflex, which had always served her well in these activities with him. She tried to sneak a glance down at the ground. The revolver, still glimmering with saliva, was laying discarded a couple of meters behind Briareos’ right heel.

Suddenly her head was yanked backwards by the hair, the hard member pulled out of her mouth, a strand of spit dangling from her lips. She gasped for breath, a tear falling down her cheek from her watering eyes. He slapped her face with his rigid cock, her own saliva mixed with his pre-cum splattering against her skin. The back of her neck still hurt. He took a step back as she coughed and panted for breath and stood, hands on his hips, his engorged cock still twitching, now covered in her spit and his own secretions. He looked at her, still kneeling in a small splashing of her own cum and saliva. She was staring him in the eyes, trying to see what was going on. She dimly remembered something about another Briareos who had appeared in the alley. The back of her neck _still_ hurt.

_Am I going crazy?_ She desperately thought. _Briareos, is this really you? What is going on?_

The man before her outstretched his arms, gestured to his throbbing member, and smiled, a smile that never touched his eyes. They remained as cold and hard as brushed metal. His mouth opened and his lips moved, almost in slow motion, and she could see his mouth was saying the words: “Mount me. Join me, Deunan.”  

But the voice she heard — echoing inside her head — as he spoke was pained, was struggling. Completely out of sync with the mouth that was moving on this man’s face. 

_Help me…. help me, Deunan…_

It was Briareos. THAT was Briareos. That voice. Not human, no... not anymore... but alive, and real. _Her_ Briareos. With love in his voice and care in his arms when he held her.

He was in pain. He was trapped. She knew now, she knew that thing wasn’t him. And… it knew that she knew.

The naked man-shaped thing’s face flashed anger, and he took a step forward snarling, but Deunan was ahead of him. Her hand flashed up to behind her neck and she kicked off of her leg into a roll across the smooth metal “concrete” floor. As she rolled her hand latched on to the invisible cord that she knew was there and jerked it out of her neck. As she came up from her roll, she was back in the brushed metal room, several metallic, notched cords bunched together in the rough shape of a human right where the fake Briareos had been standing a moment before.  

She had rolled to the left, so she was right next to the revolver, its barrel still glistening with her spit.

_Guess_ that _part wasn't totally an illusion..._ She whipped it up at the floating metal tentacles.

_God I really hope I counted right and this is still loaded._ She fired.

**BANG!! BANG!!**

Two of the tentacles careened out of the way from the force of the bullets, the rest moved toward her.

_That FUCKER! It WAS loaded! How dare he!_

She’d never forgive Briareos for that stunt he had pulled with the gun. Except… it wasn’t him that had done it. She’d never forgive Xander, then. For making her Briareos do that to her. For making her believe in a lie. She had toyed with Deunan’s emotions, gotten past her guard. And she’d used _him_ to do it. She’d kill the bitch.  

Deunan spun and, ignoring the tentacles behind her, sprinted away from the wall, her vision tunneled in on the metallic women surrounded by her floating tentacles. She was stark naked, running at full tilt, holding a wet revolver, straight at the centerpiece of the whole Halcon network. And she didn’t care. If she could take down Xander, this would all end. Even if she had to sacrifice herself to do it. She hoped Briareos and Tereus were ok, but she couldn’t spare the moment to look for them.  

“XANDEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!” The warrior screamed as she ran, dodging and weaving, spinning away from the cords that flew towards her.

She aimed at Xander’s head and fired twice, but a tentacle was already there to block the shots. She leapt into the air, mere yards from the floating woman now, but surrounded by a horde of metal cords. They extended towards her and she fired. The bullet ricocheted against one of the small cords plugged into Xander’s exposed face, breaking it and sending it spinning, red liquid spilling everywhere down the side of Xander’s head. The cyborg screamed.

Deunan pulled the trigger again but the gun was out of bullets. She was caught in the midriff while she was falling by one of the cords which wrapped around her naked torso and held her in midair, knocking the wind out of her. She threw the gun at Xander, but a tendril knocked it aside harmlessly. Her hands flew to the cord holding her but could not loosen it. She kicked but the metal tentacle held firm, pressing painfully against her ribs.

Xander had her hand over her face, and when she removed it, the small tube Deunan had dislodged was mended, and the red liquid—seemingly blood—was smeared on the side of her head, which was mostly covered in protruding tubes and metal. Only Xander’s face and neck were seemingly still human skin. And that face was as impassive as ever.  

“You Do Indeed Have A Strong Will Deunan To Have Resisted The Mental Contamination. I Was Right About Choosing You. I Calculate You Will Not Fare As Well Against A Physical Intrusion. Behold Now What Halcon Has Done For The Hecatonchires.”

  Deunan was about to shout something at the metal bitch but suddenly it dawned on her what Xander had said. She gasped and swung her head around, shouting, “Briareos!”  

She noticed Tereus collapsed in a heap on the ground, her own clothes in a pile nearby, and… where Briareos had been attacked by the wall panels, there were now eight giant metal panels in a circle, surrounding where she had last seen him standing. She couldn’t see if he was in there or if he was alright. She struggled with her bonds again but she realized she was being lowered to the ground.  

“Briareos! BRIAREOS!”  

When she hit the ground she lurched forward, and the cord released. She stumbled, trying to get to where Xander was holding Briareos inside that machine. As she stepped forward, a loud hissing noise filled the room, and the eight panels moved outwards, dozens of writhing metallic cords visible between them. Then, like the machine that had revealed Xander when they had entered, the panels facing Deunan sunk into the floor, the cords retreating back into them.   Deunan froze. As the panels fell, she saw Briareos.  

His large metallic body was suspended above the ground, back against the remaining panels. His lenses were dark as if he was in sleep mode and his body looked limp against the metal machine. Puncture marks covered his chest and arms and legs all over, and dozens of cords still protruded from his back and head, holding him suspended. He looked… ravaged. There was no blood pouring out so maybe it hadn’t been deep wounds…. but his mind… was her Briareos still there?  

This was no false memory. This was real life, and this was her Briareos. Illusions be damned; this was the man she trusted, her partner. And he was in danger. At that moment, for Deunan, stopping Xander came second to saving his life. She started towards him, her arm outstretched, just wanting to get him off of those cords and back into her arms…

Suddenly her brain froze. She had missed something.  No, she had simply ignored what couldn’t be there. What couldn’t _possibly_ be there. She must have been mistaken.

But no, there it was, impossible, human, _whole_ … and…

...hard.  

Briareos’ pelvic armor and most of his clothing had been removed, revealing his metallic torso and chest, and where there was normally a utility belt and access panel, right at the apex of his metal legs… there was a massive, hard, throbbing penis and a matching set of testicles right underneath.  

Deunan took a step back. She had never… That was impossible. Briareos didn’t HAVE human genitals. He couldn’t. They had… explored every possibility, consulting with scientists and cyborg experts, but the inflatable option left a lot to be desired and his system couldn’t divert enough blood to make a real, human, stem-cell-created penis functional and still support the rest of his biological organs. They had settled for an attachable metal dildo that could be loosely hacked into his systems so he could experience some pleasure from it. It was never quite the same but it was the best they could do now when they wanted penetrative sex.  So the very human, very formidable member standing before her eyes was an impossibility. Was this another illusion?

But this… everything else looked real. Deunan reached slowly toward the back of her neck but no invisible cord met her fingers. _Ok, this isn't another Halcon induced dream-world... but..._ She was dazed. This must have been Xander’s doing. But why? It looked too real to be a hologram. The cock between Briareos’ legs was twitching up and down, presumably with his heartbeat.

_Heartbeat. So… he must be alive._

As she thought this, suddenly, the cords holding Briareos extended from the wall, setting his heavy body on his feet with a loud thump. The tentacles remained attached to his chassis, and he stood slightly spread-eagled. Deunan didn’t know what to do.

  Xander’s voice echoed throughout the room as Briareos began to move.  

“The Hecatonchires System Took Time To Infiltrate.”

  Briareos’ hands lowered to his sides.

  “In Case The Mental Attack Was Resisted, We Decided To Prepare A Backup.”

  Briareos’ head raised, looking directly at Deunan’s small, nude form, just a few yards away.

  “Resistance Is Futile. Surrender Yourself Now, Deunan Knute, And Become One With Halcon.”  

Briareos’ eye lenses flickered to life. They were not the blue that Deunan had insisted on because she loved it on him. They were bright red. The cock protruding from his groin was still hard, still huge, and Deunan could see a drop of pre-cum forming on the tip.  

“…Just Like The Hecatonchires Has.”  

Briareos took a step towards Deunan.  

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Augmented Reality

  
  
_“I’m really sorry you two… the procedure just… it isn’t possible in his current state. I’m so sorry.”_  
  
**BOOM**  
  
The heavy metallic foot echoed throughout the room with surreal intensity.  
  
_[Briareos’ hand rested on hers as the solemn voice continued, “There are other methods, of course… But I’m sure you know them by now. I wish I could be of more help.”]_  
  
Deunan fell to her knees, staring at the imposing figure of her beloved as he advanced towards her.  
  
_[“That’s fine, doctor,” Briareos’ calm deep voice had filtered from the speaker in his metallic chassis. “We’ll figure something out.”]_  
  
“No… No… Briareos…” Deunan heart was about to break.  
  
She barely heard Xander’s clinical, polished voice saying, “…Are The Kinds Of Things Halcon Can Do, Deunan. This Is Power. Halcon Can Change Reality. Do You Not See? Halcon Is The Optimal Solution.”  
  
But all Deunan could think was, _How dare Xander use this against us. This dream of ours, this connection we pined for…_  
  
One by one the cyborg reached up and pulled out the cords still connected to his shoulders and back, his glowing eyes—now red as blood—fixed on Deunan. The cords clanked as they hit the floor, and then slithered slowly back to the central podium.  
  
The last cord removed, Briareos stepped up in front of Deunan, his huge frame looming over her blocked her view of Xander’s pedestal and most of the rest of the room. The silhouette of his body was punctuated by the five, red, glowing optic lenses. His new humongous cock and testicles were hanging just a foot from Deunan’s face, but she was staring pleadingly up into his face.  
  
Deunan stood up, shakily. Her sorrow was giving way to anger, the flames of rebellion consuming her sadness. Just as they always did. Just as she'd taught herself for years.  
  
“Don't you give up, you asshole," Deunan growled. She stood, naked and small in front of her lover. But not scared. She would not let herself feel scared. She wouldn't give in to Xander's mind games. "Come on you big lunk. She just made you rape me and now, what, she's going to do it again? ….  Fuck.   That.”  
  
She stepped forward, glaring up into the red lights staring down at her. "You'd never do it. Sure, maybe technically you've got wires and screws in there with you, maybe you've got bolts for brains, and now you live in a tin can... But you're still you, and you're still in there, and I. NEED. YOU." She was slamming her fist against Briareos’ ravaged chest plate now, accenting every word. “YOU'D. NEVER. DO. THIS. TO. ME!!!" She held the giant's gaze and dropped her voice to a whisper, "I know you can hear this. Come back to me. Please."  
  
Briareos’ right hand whipped up and latched onto her wrist, immobilizing it against him. She winced, but despite his speed, his hand was clamped just firmly enough around her wrist to immobilize her, but not enough to hurt.  
  
Then… his thumb moved quickly against the inside of her wrist.  
  
Deunan froze, almost with a flinch, as if a glass had just shattered on the ground.  
  
She stared up at Briareos, her face carefully blank.  
  
She stared, unmoving.  
  
She waited.  
  
And there, again she felt the thumb move against her wrist.  
  
Several rapid taps and presses.  
  
_…Morse code._  
  
She had known what they meant the first time she'd felt it, but by the second time she was sure.  
  
_"hi"_  
  
Deunan’s heart pounded. She looked searchingly into Briareos' face, as if trying to see into the mind behind the metallic mask. Was that really him?  
  
She hung her head, thinking furiously, weighing possibilities. The problem was that.... She had no way of knowing if that morse code was an indication that Briareos was still conscious, or if it was Halcon trying to lure her into a false sense of confidence, to lull her into hoping, only to presumably snatch that hope away and prey on her despair. She knew there was no way of knowing for sure. Maybe they'd accessed and subsumed his memories and data banks and were using his intimate knowledge of her to their advantage…  
  
  
  
For the last few weeks she’d seen the effects of Halcon’s tampering with Briareos. He had been enraged then—uncontrollable, wild, and dangerous. Was this different?  
  
Deunan’s eyes flickered back up and across his form. He looked out of his wits… but quiet, focused. The bulging “veins” across his exterior were not visible either… except on his new member. And his eyes were red. But was that a red herring?  
  
As her mind raced, one of his smaller red lenses flickered blue for half a second.  
  
….  
  
_Wait…_  
  
_…What?_  
  
_Was that…_  
  
_Did he just…._  
  
**wink**  
  
_at me?_  
  
Deunan growled, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or scream. She settled for punching him again, with her other hand. Again, she was seized by the wrist, both arms now compromised.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
She felt the metallic vises around her wrists press down, forcing her inexorably down onto her knees. She wasn’t paying attention to that.  
  
_While I'm caught in this dilemma, he has the cheek to WINK at me?!_  
  
Despite being naked in a metallic room, and trapped alongside the core module of a rampant, bloodthirsty AI that was determined on taking over her mind; despite just having been raped by a mental projection of the person she held dearest; despite now having a intimidatingly thick, foreign cock being dangled a few feet from her face…  
  
Despite all that… Deunan had to stifle a smile.  
  
_What a big jerk. Had me all worried and everything._  
  
Her Briareos… **of course** he was still in there somewhere, still fighting. They hadn’t got him yet. Her Bri wouldn’t give in that easy. She didn’t know how for how long he’d be able to fight back… but he wasn’t gone yet. There was a chance. They could figure this out together. She had to believe that. She was playing into Halcon’s game no matter how you sliced it, sure, but they had an ace up their sleeve. Or more specifically Briareos’ sleeve. The parasite anti-toxins. The green injection she’d used on him before to revive him. If she could just access it without raising Halcon or Xander’s alarms, she might be able to release Briareos from their influence completely. It was the only chance she had.  
  
And to that end…  
  
Briareos’ arm smoothly moved, drawing Deunan’s right hand down to his new, rock-hard member.  
  
Yes. She couldn’t truly know if it was Halcon or Briareos pulling the strings with each movement, but it didn't matter. She understood. For now, she had to play it like Briareos was fully under Xander’s control, and that she had no intent of fighting back, that her spirit was broken. As much as it irked her to follow Halcon’s script. If it was found out that Briareos’ consciousness still remained… Xander would reconnect the wires and try to regain full command: shutting him down, destroying the failsafes… wiping him clean. Or if she tried to brute-force access the syringe hidden in Briareos’ chassis and failed (likely, considering her current inability to move her hands), its existence would be revealed to the enemy and their trump card lost. For now, they had to go along with the scenario. They’d find a weak point and break free.  
  
Deunan swallowed, and focused her attention now on Briareos’ protruding penis. It absolutely wasn’t a faithful recreation of the one he used to have, that’s for sure. This one was… thick, veiny, long, and curved upward slightly. Straight out of the “Visual Guidebook to Intimidating Dicks.” Deunan could see the length of it bouncing, presumably with Briareos’ heartbeat. A drop of precum had formed at the tip.  
  
Still though… it… _smelled_ like him. Like he used to.  
  
She’d… kind of missed it. Him having a proper package. And here one was, sitting right in front of her.  
  
_You know what they say about gift horses…_ Deunan thought.  
_But at the same time… might as well make the best of this, huh…_  
  
Deunan swallowed, the sound loud in her ears, and reached out, brushing her hand against the cock lightly. It twitched realistically at her touch, and the drop of precum fell to the metallic floor between them. The grip on her left wrist slackened and Briareos fingers slipped behind her head, weaving through her hair, and tightening, trying to pull her head towards his cock.  
  
Deunan pushed her head back back, glancing up at the looming metallic visage of her lover with a frown, “Hold on, you ass. I’m getting there, I’m getting there.”  
  
The fingers holding her head loosened slightly.  
  
She called out slightly louder, “I see Halcon’s really just a big club for pervs, isn’t it? Enjoying the view from in there?”  
  
No response came from the center of the room. She couldn’t see Xander around the hulking frame in front of her..  
  
She let out a sigh, and glanced back at the cock, reaching her hand up and firmly grasping the base of it.  
  
A low grumble emanated from Briareos and the finger against her head twitched slightly.  
  
Deunan could feel her heart rate raise even more at the noise from her lover, and found herself getting kind of turned on despite herself.  
  
The flesh under her fingers felt real… Hard but also soft, the way real penises do. In retrospect, a far cry from the dick she’d had to suck in the simulation she’d been subjected to. The length of his member was about two of her closed fists, so she had ample room to move. She slowly slid her hand forward, halfway up his length, then pushing her hand back towards the base. Briareos’ hips moved forward slightly in response, and Deunan jerked his cock again, deliberately. Another drop of precum fell down to splash upon her arm. Now slowly stroking the base of his member, she reached her other hand up and touched her fingers to the angry purple-red, bulbous tip. Her fingertips instantly wet with his precum, she smeared it gently in circles around the head, as her other hand pumped the shaft.  
  
She was rewarded for her efforts with a groan from Briareos’ chassis. His fingers slid down from the back of her head to cup the side of her neck and face. It sent not-unpleasant shivers down Deunan’s spine.  
  
There seemed to be no end to the precum slowly leaking from Briareos, so Deunan used the fist currently pumping his shaft to squeeze out some of it into the palm of her other hand, which she then spread around the rest of his length.  
  
Now somewhat lubricated, she was now able to slide her grip all the way from the base of his cock, to glide gently over the head, across the entire length. She began slowly jerking all of Briareos off, her hand slipping back and forth over the velvety, hard flesh. She could hear the sound of ragged breathing from Briareos and a part of her hoped dearly that his consciousness was able to feel what she was doing.  
  
Deunan kept her strokes slow and steady, letting her palm rub against the head of his dick before it plunged back down along the length. She could feel Briareos’ hips moving slightly with her movements, and his fingers had slipped down to clutch the back of her neck tightly. A pang of unease went off in her head but she ignored it. Still, she kept her eyes focused firmly on her hands and the red, swollen tip of Briareos’ member. It gave her chills looking up at his form hulking over her, breathing heavily.  
  
She slid one hand down to cup the pendulous ball sack hanging between Briareos’ legs. Her battle-callused fingers lightly caressed the sensitive flesh, and she could feel Briareos’s cock twitch underneath her fingers. It was hard as steel now, the head turning a deeper red into purplish  
  
Deunan’s fingers still lightly fondling his balls, and her other hand gripping his rod tightly and jerking off the base of his cock more quickly now, she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue softly to the opening of her lips. She then leaned forward, guided—eagerly it seemed—by the metallic hand on her neck.  
  
Like giving a kiss, she planted her open lips and tongue directly against the purple tip of his member. She held her mouth there against the hot flesh, feeling it twitch against her tongue. She gripped the base of his cock with her fingers, and firmly pulled her hand along the shaft towards the tip. Sure enough, more precum oozed out against her mouth and lips. She left her hand gripped around the head of his penis and slid her wet lips across the side of his dick, down down to the very base, her lips parting more and her tongue lapping the underside of the stiff flesh as it passed. She reached the very base of the cock, where it met the metal of his torso, and stopped, pulling back slightly to plant kisses on the side of his cock, where his sack met.  
  
Deunan let out a shuddering sigh as she kept her hands moving over the saliva-and-precum-lubricated surface of Briareos’ smooth skin.  
  
_Fuck,_ Deunan thought, _I’m getting too into this._  
  
She wasn’t sure where the line was between just selling it as obedience to appease Xander’s eye and actual enjoyment… but she was pretty sure she’d passed it already. She could feel herself getting wet between her legs, and the skin of her chest and face was flush and warm.  
  
_I’ve got to chill out a bit and focus on the goal here. How do I get the vial from Briareos’ arm panel where we hid it? Also, what’s Xander’s plan of attack, how does she intend for this to expedite my assimilation into Halcon. Is intercourse her goal? Or could it be…_  
  
Deunan gasped, hands faltering as she kicked herself mentally. _The liquid, coming from the prosthetic! Could it be some sort of poison? Fuck, I was too careless with my mouth just now, I might have swallowed some, I have to be mor—_  
  
Suddenly a pang went through Deunan’s mind, almost like the headache you get when you eat cold food too fast, but not painful exactly. If anything, it was weirdly pleasurable. She scrunched her eyes closed, unable to even think through the sensation… and then… it was gone. Just a moment after it had started.  
  
She shook her head, blearily.  
  
_What… what was I just… oh, yeah…_  
_I’m… getting too into this._  
  
Deunan glanced down and noticed that her nipples were erect on the tips of her small breasts, her chest pink and her breaths deep. She licked her lips and swallowed again, the taste of Briareos’ precum heavy on her tongue. She hesitantly removed her hand that had been stroking his balls and slid it down her stomach, slipping her fingers down to cup her own sex. She shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut as she ran her fingers over her engorged labia, dipping her fingers inside her folds slightly. She withdrew her hand and her fingers were sticky with her own juices.  
  
_I’m definitely getting way too into this,_ she thought. _I’ve got to chill out a bit and fo—_  
  
Suddenly a woman’s metallic voice ran out through the chamber… but Deunan couldn’t pinpoint which direction it was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
  
“The First Step Is Acceptance,” the voice said softly.  
  
_Whose voice is that? …It… sounds so familiar…_  
  
Suddenly Deunan felt something warm, wet, and hard pressing against her lips. She opened her eyes, which she hadn’t even noticed were still closed, and saw that Briareos’s cock was now straight in front of her, the tip rubbing insistently on her closed lips. One vise-like hand was around her shoulders, the other gripping the back of her head. She hesitated, trying to clear her cloudy mind and think straight.  
  
“Acceptance,” the voice repeated, gently. Deunan wasn’t sure if it was male or female anymore. There was a ringing in her ears.  
  
Deunan brought her hands up to hold the sides of Briareos’ cock and steady it. She blinked furiously, her vision kept blurring. The heat on her cheeks and bare skin felt like a sauna.  
  
_This isn’t going to work, it’s too big._  
  
But she opened her jaw wide, her lips slowly sliding across the surface of the cock as she gingerly guided it into her mouth. She heard Briareos groan and suddenly his hand gripped her head tighter, pulling her mouth deeper onto him. She whimpered deep in her throat. Her instincts caused her to try to pull back, but she couldn’t move against the metal grip against her hair. The huge cock filled her mouth, pressing against the tongue in the back of her mouth.  
  
_It’s too big, it shouldn’t fit…_ Deunan’s body prepared for the inevitable sensation of her gag reflex kicking in… but there wasn’t one.  
  
Briareos’ cock stretched her mouth and throat as it was thrust down her mouth, and Deunan let out an involuntary moaning noise as she felt the massive cock reach down towards her throat. It was massive, entirely too big to fit into her mouth… but she noticed dimly that her nose was somehow pressed against the metal of Briareos’ torso. She was deepthroating his entire cock.  
  
But amazingly, while it was stretching her mouth and throat almost to the point of uncomfortableness, she wasn’t gagging on it at all.  
  
_How… I’ve never been able to… This is…_  
  
Briareos pulled his hips back, a strange spark running through Deunan’s body as she felt his cock emerge, unsheathing itself from her throat, and she took a deep breath through her nose as it pulled out and reached her lips, only to feel Briareos push forward and quickly thrust back in to her mouth. He was making deep moans and grunting noises, which set Deunan’s mind on fire.  
  
Over and over the thick cock penetrated her mouth and throat as Briareos fucked Deunan’s face. The feeling wasn’t strictly pleasurable to Deunan, it almost felt more strange than anything else… but just from the knowledge of the sheer impossibility of the fact that she was deepthroating a man’s cock, and that it was her Briareos’ alone— _just from that fact alone_ —she felt about ready to come herself. His hot, steely rod spread her lips and throat again and again as he picked up the pace, thrusting himself into her open mouth wildly, his balls slapping under her chin.  
  
Deunan’s eyes closed as she focused on the sensation of the thick meat pressing against and pushing down into her throat. She raised a trembling hand as Briareos continued to fuck her face, and as she laid it under her chin, she could feel his girth through her skin as it expanded her throat with every thrust.  
  
She felt a wild urge and abandon rising within her. It felt like he was just using her mouth as a hole to stick his cock in. Like her mouth was a pussy, just for his pleasure.  
  
The voice was speaking again in the room, but Deunan never even noticed.  
  
Suddenly, a switch flipped in her head.  
  
All of a sudden, just after she had had that thought, she immediately felt like her mouth really was her vagina; every nerve inside her mouth was telling her brain that the huge member pounding into her throat was instead pushing deep inside her pussy.  
  
Or… no… That her mouth now WAS her pussy. They’d become one and the same.  
She’d become one and the same.  
It was no longer a strange feeling, having Briareos’ cock ram into her throat. It was pleasure. Pure pleasure. Some of the purest pleasure Deunan had ever felt.  
  
She struggled out a moan around his member, startled at the sudden rush of sensation, and her body bucked as Briareos sheathed himself in her again, stretching her to her limit. Her fingers frantically lunged for her clit, sliding her wet fingers over it furiously as she felt his balls tightening as they slapped against her chin. She was going to come. She was going to come. He was going to come. We are going to come.  
  
_C-c-cumming!! We’re gonna… cu-.. unh… ahnnh… oh shit… oh fuck fuck fuckfuckfu-…_  
  
Deunan’s body shuddered and twitched uncontrollably, blasts of mind-numbing pleasure crashing through her brain as Briareos let out a guttural roar, pulling Deunan’s head flush against his torso, his balls clenching against her drool-covered chin as impossible cum was ejected down Deunan’s throat. She felt his cock pulsing within her pussy. Her lips were stretched wide around him, eyes rolled back slightly as she reveled in her own orgasm. The liquid splashing into her throat was neverending, Briareos’ new member pumping what seemed like a constant stream into her. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She tried to swallow it down, but realized that she couldn’t with her mouth and throat so full, nor did she need to. She trembled in the aftermath of the pleasure still skittering through her nerves. She could feel her breasts were spattered with her own dripping saliva and her hand, which was still pressed against her throbbing sex, was soaked from her juices.  
  
Briareos slowly withdrew his cock from her mouth, the head slipping past her lips, but she didn’t taste his cum. It was like it didn’t have a flavor. With her mouth free, she took a deep breath, and realized it might be the first breath she’d taken since he started deepthroating her. That didn’t seem to make sense, somehow. How long had it been that he’d been using her as a fucktoy? It felt like it had been years. Or maybe seconds. She didn’t really care. Somehow Deunan felt that her mind was clearer than it had been in a while. She shook her head, smiling faintly, and running her fingers through her hair. They were dry, as was her chest. She remembered vaguely being scared about swallowing something.  
  
_Ah… how silly of me. I drank all of that cum and don’t feel a thing. What a silly thing to be scared by._  
  
She smiled a dreamy smile with half-lidded eyes down at Briareos, and leaned slowly forward forward, kissing the metal segments of his helmet, where his mouth would be. She could feel the metal of his waist against her thighs, and his hand as it rested against her arm, fingers tapping lightly against her skin.  
  
Deunan rolled her hips, skin hot and flustered. She felt… empty. Like she needed something. She reached her hand back behind her, and felt for the familiar, hard, thick flesh of Briareos’ penis. She grabbed onto it, sliding it back and forth in her hand, feeling the slickness of it. She grinned, staring into the red lights of his eyes.  
  
“Bri,” she whispered, letting the words drip like honey from her mouth. “I need you inside me again.”  
She slid her fingers up and down his hard cock behind her back. She was panting slightly now. His fingers were still tapping arrhythmically against her arm, but she shook his hand off, pouting slightly.  
“No, I want you to be _rough_ with me. None of that shit.”  
  
Deunan lifted herself off of Briareos’ chest, supporting herself with her toned thighs in a squatting position. Briareos was lying on the brushed metal floor, her small naked frame hunched over his. She used her hand wrapped around his as huge cock to guide it, lining it up with her slick opening, rubbing it against her lower lips. A drop of drool splashed down onto the metal of Briareos’ abdomen.  
  
It was far too big to fit inside her, just as it had been far too big to fit inside her mouth.  
  
Her muscular legs trembled slightly as she maintained the squat over him, but she reached over to his hand and placed it around her waist, making a hum of pleasure as he gripped her.  
  
“Fuck me, Briareos. Make me come,” Deunan said, her voice coming out strangely light and nonchalant, as if she was ask . She threw her head back, sweat flying into the air as she shook her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes alighted on Briareos’ red frames once more. One of them was flickering blue. She felt her voice deepening now, earnest. “Make me come. Fill me up and make me come for you.”  
  
His hand was twitching slightly on her waist, like he was hesitating, his fingers were tapping her again against her stomach.  
  
_What is there to hesitate about? All I want…_  
  
“…Is to become one with you!” She couldn’t stand it anymore. Using her hand to hold his hard member steady, he started to lower herself onto him. With a rush she felt his head spread her down there and begin to enter into her.  
  
Suddenly Briareos’ hand gripped her harder, and pulled. Deunan’s eyes widened as she was dragged a few inches down, impaled upon his dick as it entered her.  
  
Pain lanced through her as the thickness of it forced its way inside. She gritted her teeth, as it filled her beyond anything she had ever felt.  
  
_Ouch._  
  
“You’re gonna break me, Bri… holy shit.”  
  
She realized she’d tightened up so much around him in reflex that he couldn’t go any further. She took a deep breath, head swimming, and as she supported her weight on one palm pressed firmly against his chest, her other hand went up to the side of Briareos’ face. The flickering in his eyes was gone. Maybe so was his hesitation.  
  
As she tried to relax her muscles clamping down around the impossibly large cock filling and stretching her pussy, she caressed the side of his helm, and whispered, “…More. I want more of you.”  
  
Then, without missing a beat, Briareos pulled her down the rest of his length in one smooth movement. As the long, veiny pole bottomed out impossibly inside her, and she felt it bump harshly against her cervix, she yelped out in pain. Yet as she sat there, pussy clamped around her lover’s cock, his head resting against her deepest places like he was made for her, the pain quickly gave way to a dull, throbbing sensation. It drew her in with her own heartbeat, leading her deeper, lancing through her mind.  
  
Briareos withdrew from her slowly and Deunan sighed as the sensation of his cock slipped from her. Halfway out, he thrust gently in again, as his hand reached down and his finger stroked lightly over her clit.  
  
She cried out, and lost her balance as ripples of pleasure rocked her, muscles clenching on Briareos’ cock. Briareos’ cock. Briareos’ cock.  
  
Her whole body trembled with ecstasy as the small orgasm rippled through her. She let herself fall forward, arms wrapping around Briareos’ head and shoulders as his cock shifted in her, pressing against all the right places.  
  
This was perfection. She had him back again. He was inside her where he belonged. Deunan couldn’t help wishing she could be even closer to him, though. Connect on a deeper level. Truly become one…  
  
Apparently Briareos wasn’t finished yet though. He reached his other hand up to her waist and rocked his hips back, pulling himself out of her by an inch, and pushing back in. Just pulling out slightly, and then pulling her down until he filled her to the brim. They rocked their hips together gently, making love. Deunan felt her head going dizzy, the heat spreading through her body, electric pleasure scorching her mind.  
She heard a voice again, echoing in her heard.  
“One… one… make us one.”  
  
_Oh… it’s that woman’s metallic voice again._ But no… Deunan realized that it was her own voice this time, mumbling that over and over.  
  
Briareos began moving his hips even faster, slapping against Deunan. He was in a sitting position now, her arms wrapped around his head as he lifted her off and back onto his cock. It was stretching the inside of her, almost to the point of discomfort. It should have split her in half, but it fit in her perfectly. Like his cock was made for her. It was pressing again and again against her cervix but it wasn’t  
  
Deunan felt something building inside her again. But this didn’t feel just a climax that she was reaching. This was something greater. She could almost see sparks behind her eyelids. She heard many voices all around her. They were all saying the same thing.  
  
“One… one… one…”  
  
She opened her mouth in pleasure, panting as Briareos fucked her harder now. With his enormous strength he was bouncing her on his cock, hands gripping her ass tightly, her small tits bouncing with every stroke. She could barely breathe. Faster and faster… It was coming. It was the end… She was so close… She latched onto his shoulder as she reached the point of no return.  
  
The spell was broken when Briareos’ shoulder jerked forward in a flash, just as Deunan was coming back down.  
  
Her jaw caught her tongue between her teeth.  
  
She let out a yelp, and blinked, her eyes watering suddenly at the pain. Ss she was lifted off of his cock her eyes listen and time seemed to freeze.  
  
Deunan took in the situation in an instant, mind oddly clear, like awakening from a dream. She tasted blood in her mouth. Briareos was under her, sitting, his cock poised to thrust back into her. She was naked, sweaty, and coiled around him. She herself was close to climax, she noted clinically. Blood in her mouth. No, it was Briareos beneath her that was about to climax. They were on the ground. Brushed metal. Xander’s room.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of the corner of her eye, Deunan finally noticed the rest of their surroundings. What had been right in front of her the whole time but somehow she was unable to see it. Her blood ran cold.  
  
There were dozens of metallic tentacle-like coils surrounding them, all pointing at her.

 

 

(To be continued...)


End file.
